Programmable Metallization Cell (PMC) technology is generally based on the electrodeposition of metal and/or metal ions from a solid solution upon application of a suitable field. The programmable metallization cell disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/502,915, filed Feb. 11, 2000, which is herein incorporated by reference, is a simple structure that operates very effectively as a non-volatile memory device. The mechanism for the memory device utilizes a thin amorphous material with two metal contacts where the amorphous material can incorporate relatively large amounts of metal to behave as a solid electrolyte. Under certain bias conditions, the metal ions in the electrolyte are reduced to form an electrodeposit that acts as a conducting link between the metal contacts (electrodes). As a result, the resistance of the device can be greatly decreased. In addition, applying a reverse bias will cause the electrodeposit to disperse and return the device to a state of high resistance.
Formation or dissolution of an electrodeposit on a microelectronic structure or device changes the surface characteristics of the device thereby enabling one to manipulate or control the surface of the device. Moreover, since the ability to increase applications of a device depends on the ability to manipulate or control the device, there is a need for devices which already possess the ability to control surface characteristics and mass distributions of the devices by simply applying electrical means to the devices.